


Don't Wake Me Up

by daylightphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightphoenix/pseuds/daylightphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale gets into a fight with the Alpha pack and ends up injured. This is what happens when Derek dreams while on Wolfsbane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> It's crap and I am sorry for that. But I made a promise to someone that I would write this months ago. So here it is... I may end up writing more than two parts to this, but we'll see how it goes and how fast I can finish the second part of this.

At first the Alpha didn't know that he was sleeping. It all seemed like any normal day, or as normal of a day as it could be for a werewolf in Beacon Hills.

The only thing that was different was the snow. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually seen snow, or when there even was snow in California.

About four inches of snow covered the ground all around the Hale house and most of Beacon Hills. It blanketed everything, making it look like the snow belonged there, like it was meant to fall and lay on the ground the way it did.

Even with it being December, it rarely snowed here. But the snow is not really what made Derek realize that he was actually dreaming.

It was the warm arms that were wrapped around him, holding him close where he was sitting and the smile that seemed to be plastered across his face.

He knew exactly who had their arms around him, without having to even turn his head to look. He could tell by the scent, the arms that were around him belonged to the one werewolf couldn't seem to get into his pack. Scott McCall.

Outside of the Alpha’s dreams nothing like this would happen. Scott wouldn't be sitting next to him, with his arms wrapped around him like this. And the smile on Derek’s face never would exist. He didn't smile often anymore, or even at all, but he had good reasons to keep the smiles off his lips.

But Derek had no idea why in his dream Scott would even be this close to him, even with not knowing, the smile across Derek's lips never faltered. It stayed in place as did his arms that seemed to be holding Scott close to him.

He, never in a million years thought he'd have something like this, not even in a dream, Have Scott wrapped him his arms with a smile on his face. He figured his dreams would just play with his mind and never give him what he wanted. But somehow his dreams were giving him this, so he wasn't going to dwell on it.

He was going to let himself enjoy every amazing second of this dream before it would get ruined and he'd have to wake up. Before he’d have to go back to living the life he didn't want. He'd never have something like this outside of his dreams; he'd never be able to have Scott this way.

Here in this dream, it seemed like Derek could have anything or do anything he wanted to do. So Derek was going to do just that. He was going to have what he wanted and keep Scott close to himself. He never wanted to leave this dream. He never wanted to wake up.

It had been forever since Derek just let himself be happy like this or happy at all. He couldn't remember the last time he was happy.

The Alpha was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt Scott move next to him and then the soft kiss placed against his cheek.

"Der. It's almost time. I have to go home soon." He heard Scott's voice, spoken softly next to him.

A frown formed across Derek's face at the other's words. He turned his head to look at Scott. "Do you have too?" He asked with a slightly raised brow. "Can't you just stay a little longer? Please?" He asked Scott in a soft tone.

The Alpha heard Scott mutter something, but he couldn't make out what it was. He shook his head and tried to listen carefully to what Scott was saying but all he could hear was. "Come on Der, I really need to go home now." It almost sounded like a whine to him, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Please Scott, Just stay for a while longer." Derek pleaded with the frown still spread across his features as he turned his head away from him.

“We need you here with us, Derek. Please come back to us.” Scott muttered out.

His words confused Derek the more he thought about them. He had no idea why Scott would say something like that, it didn't make any sense.

“What are you talking about Scott?” Derek asked as he turned his head to look back over at Scott, but he wasn't there. “I’m right here, I haven’t gone anywhere.” He called out to make sure Scott could hear him where ever he had taken off too.

Hearing a whimper from nearby, Derek looked around and listened to see if he could figure out where the noise was coming from. When he couldn't see or hear anyone around, the Alpha shook his head and muttered under his breath. “What the hell is going on here?”

It felt like forever before Derek herd someone talking again. He was sitting there, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Come on man, we need you to wake up. We can’t do this without you.”

He knew the voice wasn't Scott, it sounded so much more like Isaac’s voice. But the voice sounded far away, it was almost a whisper.

“Isaac, what is going on? Why can’t I see or smell you?” Derek called out into the woods.

The Alpha stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where Isaac could be hiding. He started to get frustrated as the seconds ticked by.

He knew this was a dream, but in normal dreams he could smell the scent of the ones in his dreams. He couldn't help feel as if something was really wrong. With what Scott was saying and what Isaac said, nothing had made sense anymore. It was all more confusing than any dream should ever feel like.

The confused feeling turned into worry. He took a few steps off of the steps and took in a deep breath. “SCOTT!” He called out, hoping that Scott would return from where he had vanished too. When he didn't get an answer he looked around a little. “Please Scott; I need to talk to you.”

He took a few more steps, away from the house. He made a confused face as he didn't hear the snow underneath his feet. When he looked down, the snow was melted just where his feet where. He took a few more steps, watching as the snow melted away with every step he took. But when he looked at where he had been standing, the snow was back, as if it hadn't melted away in the first place.

“This dream is more than strange.” The Alpha muttered to himself and huffed out a sigh as he looked up from the snow. “I need to wake up and get out of this dream.” He breathed out.

Derek started to walk into the woods and away from his house. As he was walking he could hear voices talking, they were talking about him.

“What if he doesn't wake up?” One voice asked.

“He’ll wake up, he’s Derek freaking Hale. He’s been through more than this.” He heard another voice spoke.

The voices all sound like they were close, but were speaking in whispered tones.

“But what if he doesn't What are we going to do without an Alpha” A voice asked.

Derek couldn't make out who the voices belonged too; they were too much of a whisper to figure out.

“All of you, enough! Derek will wake up; he is strong enough to make it out of this. Besides, he has too. We need him here and that is more than enough for him to come back from this.” A voice whispered out, it sounded as if it were closer to him.

The voices continued and they only made Derek more worried. He tried to block them out, so he wouldn't have to hear them anymore. He was mostly successful. He could still hear one of them, every once in a while, but they were mostly gone, for now.

After he got them blocked out, He tried to think about what he did before he went to bed.

Realization hit him when he couldn't remember how he got home or when he went to bed. He furrowed his brows as he thought harder about what he had done that day. All he could remember doing was going up against the Alpha pack. He couldn't even remember the fight.

The Alpha let his mind wonder off after that. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

_‘What if I died and this is what my hell looks like? What if something happened to me during the fight? Did something happen to my Pack? What is going to happen to my Pack? Who is going to train them and watch over them? Who is going to keep them all safe? What if I never wake up from whatever the hell this is?’_

His mind continued with the questions, thinking of things Derek never wanted to think. He took in a shaky breath as he let himself collapse onto the ground and leaned against a near-by tree. He hugged his knees close to his chest and closed his eyes tightly.

A painful growl was ripped out of Derek’s chest when the pain started to make itself known to the werewolf. He hadn't noticed it until now. The pain seemed to be radiating throughout his entire body. He didn't know exactly when the pain had started; maybe he’d always been in pain and just didn't know it.

The Alpha didn't know where the pain was coming from exactly. The pain felt like it was flowing through his veins with every pump of his heart. It was hitting every nerve ending in his body, which seemed to make it worse.

Every muscle in the werewolf’s body screamed out in agony.

Every hair on his body was standing on end. It was as if he was cold, but it couldn't be. He was a werewolf after all and they never got cold.

Something was definitely wrong, knowing it was all a dream still didn't make him feel better about it. It didn't make the pain or cold feel any less real than it felt.

Derek leaned back more against the tree as he tried to catch his breath. His breath was coming out in in short gasps of air; it was like he was having a panic attack. But that’s something that couldn't happen and something that’s never happened to the Alpha before.

Which in turn started to make him panic even more.

With finally opening his eyes, the Alpha stood up as quickly as he could. His eyes were scanning the area around him, His eyes fell upon the old fire scorned walls. The smell of burning flesh and hair hit him in full force. He knew exactly where he was. He was in the basement of the old Hale house. The one that he had recently finished rebuilding.

The Alpha had to rebuild the house. He couldn't stand to look at it's condition anymore. He felt as if his family would have been disappointed in him if he hadn't fixed it to make it look like it once was, with a few additions to fit the entire pack inside, including Peter. Who Derek made a room for on the opposite side of the house, as far away from the Alpha s possible.

When Derek was a child, the house was his Safe Haven, the only place he could be himself and relax, but after the fire, the house only became a recurring nightmare, one Derek wished would leave him so he could have at least one peaceful night sleep.

Shaking his head, he turned around, looking around the room once more. It all felt to real, like he was back wondering around the house after the police and firemen said it was safe enough to go inside. Taking a shaky step forward, more into the room Derek was currently in, He kept his eyes scanning around the room.

He didn't need someone jumping out from behind something and attacking him, even if it was a dream or his own personal Hell, Derek didn't think he could take any more pain. He quickly made his way to the stairs to find the front door to leave the house.

Once he made it up the stairs and took the door. He placed a hand on the door and the other grabbed onto the door knob. He gripped it in his hand and opened the door. He took a step out the door and let out a low growl. He was once again back in the basement of the house.

_'This is not happening.'_ He thought to himself as he moved through the house again to the front door. He tried leaving again, only to end back where he started.

As the time went on, Derek felt as if this was his own personal hell, that it wasn't just a dream anymore. He wasn't sure if any of it was real or if his mind was playing games on him. If it was a dream he hoped that he’d wake up soon, that he wouldn't be stuck here for much longer. If it wasn't a dream, he had hoped that whatever was going on would end soon and he'd be back in the woods where the fight had happened or at his house. If not, then Derek was afraid that he'd up up losing his mind.

He was more worried about his pack than himself. If for some reason he didn't make it back to them, he didn't know who would take care of them. Peter would more than likely move on with his life and find somewhere to go, away from Beacon Hills. But his pack, he wasn't sure if they'd be able to make it without an Alpha there to protect him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a few visitors, but things aren't what they seem. [I suck at summaries]

Hours have passed by, maybe even days, or it could have been weeks for all he knew. Derek Derek can't really tell, it's too dark down there. The windows are scorned black from the fire, so there was no way to tell if it was night or day. Not that it really mattered to him. The only few things Derek did actually know, where that the voices finally stopped, giving him back his mind and leaving him to his thoughts. He also knew that he was either going insane or he was dead. Or maybe, just maybe he was dying. That was the only way to explain everything that has been going on and that fact that he couldn't leave the old Hale house.

It would make sense, that if he were in fact dead or dying, he would be stuck in his old family home. Really, because if you thought about it enough, then you would know it's the place where Derek's life changed, where he lost everything that's ever meant something to him. 

So his own personal hell would be, Derek stuck in his old house with no way out, no escape and no sounds, besides those haunting voices from his pack.

He thought that if he were injured or hurt in any kind of way, then he would have been healed enough by now to wake up. Right? Or maybe he was just injured badly enough that it was taking him that much longer to heal. He could have been harmed by an Alpha and that would have kept him here for this long and maybe even longer.

Either way, he was still stuck in the house, well in the basement part of it anyways. No matter how many times he went up the stairs or what door he took to get outside, or what window he decided to smash through, he ended right back where he started; In the dark room that could only be now considered as his crypt. It smelt the same as the morning after the fire. That smell would always be embedded inside of his mind, He could never forget it no matter how hard he tried too. It would be stuck with him for the rest of his life.

After endless attempts to get outside, he gave up trying, there was no use in trying anymore. He wasn't going anywhere. No reason to do anything at all. The only thing left to do now is give up completely. Forget trying to get out and just accept his fate as it's thrown at him.

As he was just about to give in completely, he heard a familiar voice. One he hadn't hear since he was a child. With his eyes closed tightly, the werewolf was afraid to open his eyes and the voice would go away. So his eyes stayed closed and he listened with more intensity than he usually would. Hoping that voice would say something else. Hoping that the voice would come back and bring him some kind of comfort. Because he couldn't really be the only one stuck in this hell could he?

"Derek, sweetie. Please stop hiding in the basement and come join the rest of us outside." The voice spoke in the same soft and loving tone he'd hear every morning before school.

That voice, the one voice Derek had wanted to hear so badly since the fire. His mother. He could hear his mother talking to him. How was that even possible? He wasn't in heaven and as far as he knew he wasn't dead, right? He shook his head and his eyes snapped open at the next voice.

"Come on Der, stop playing around down there and get your butt outside. It's Christmas, we want to go on our run. You know mom and dad won't let us leave without you." Laura? He could remember her saying those exact words to him one year before the fire. It was the last Christmas run they all had together.

Every year, his entire family, even the ones that didn't live in Beacon Hills or near by, would come to the Hale house and gather together. There would be lots of food, enough to fill all of them until the next morning.

He didn't even think twice as he shot up from the floor and moved as fast as he could up the stairs. He didn't care if he ended back in the basement, he needed to hear those voices again, get closer to where they were coming from.

When he made it to the front door, he could hear people talking just on the other side of it. He took in a deep breath and quickly opened it. His eyes widened and a sharp gasp was sucked into his lungs.

His entire family was standing on the lawn, not ten feet from where he was. He didn't want to move, didn't want to step outside the house and lose the image he was now seeing. He didn't want to lose the image of his family standing around, with those smiles on their faces as they talked to each other. He could see the younger Hale's running around the adults and waiting to go run out into the woods.

He couldn't stop the hand that grabbed onto his and pulled him out the door. "No!" He all but screamed out. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't go out there. Don't make me go out there, I can't. You'll all just vanish again and I'll still be stuck." He whispered out mostly to himself. Because, what was the point in yelling when he knew he'd end up back in that dark basement.

It was too late to stop it, he was already outside. He could feel the cold air brush against his skin and the wet ground protesting under his bare feet with each step he was forced to take.

He took in a calming breath and slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't back in the basement, he'd finally gotten out of the house. And what made it all worth while, was that his family was there. Every single one of them. His uncles his aunts, cousins, brothers, sisters and his parents. They were all there, most of them within his reach.

"You doing alright, Derek? You look a little pale." An almost deeper voice than his own asked.

Derek turned his head quickly and couldn't help the low sob that broke through his chest. "Dad?" He shook his head. "How are you all here?" He asked in a whisper. His eyes, never leaving his father's face. He looked just as he remembered him. 

"It's Christmas son, we always get the family together. You know that." His father looked around and then back at his son. "Maybe you should go and lay down in your room. Sit out of the run this year. It looks like you could use the rest."

Derek didn't know what to think, his dad and the rest of his family were right there in front of him saying the exact same things they said that last Christmas they had all spent together. "No, I'm fine. I don't need to sit it out dad, I'm fine really. I promise. Nothings wrong, I swear." He moved to stand next to his dad with a smile on his face.

He didn't care if this was some kind of dream world he was stuck in, His family was here with him in this moment, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy every second of it. 

"If your sure kiddo." His father said as he turned to look around at the rest of their family. "Well it looks like we are all here now, let's get going then, huh?" He raised a brow and waited to see if anyone had any to say or to disagree with him.

Usual Hale family runs like this lasted a few hours. They would run the property, checking the perimeter and then they would enjoy just chasing after each other or running towards the lake. A brave few would even go out on the lake or jump into it if the water wasn't frozen over. Derek was not one of them. 

Today was no different. It all went as it did back when Derek was a child. Derek had found himself smiling and not able to keep his eyes off of his family. They all looked the same as they did all those years ago.

He shook himself out of his head as he hid up in a tree, waiting for one of his younger cousins to come and find him. This was always his favorite part. Where the younger Hale's would run around, hiding in the best places they could find or reach.

When Derek was young he didn't get to see a lot of his cousins during the year so Christmas time was always his favorite. They'd be there for a week and Derek would get to play and have fun with other wolves. His sisters never did like to run around and play with him.

Derek hoped that this was a dream, at least this part including his family. He couldn't deal with all of this just for it to turn back into that nightmare he tried so hard to get out of. He needed to try and hold onto his family for as long as he could, even if it will kill him to see them taken from him again.

As he hid in the tree, watching his younger cousins running around and having fun, Derek couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He could remember all of this and what was going to happen next. They'd all head back to the Hale house and just lay around, talking and telling stories about what's happened to them since last Christmas.

But after that would happen, Derek knew everyone would go to sleep and he felt like he'd be stuck back in the house once more. He wanted to stay here, stuck in this day with all of his family alive and well. He didn't want to go back to what he had before the dream, he felt like he had no choice but to really go back to.

A sigh slipped passed Derek's lips as he heard the adults coming back from their hunt. It's what they always did on Christmas, this dream was no different. He tried to hid himself against the tree, hoping his dad wouldn't see him up there. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He listened as he heard the adults rounding up all the children and calling out for Derek before they all headed back to the house.

He couldn't go back to the house, he knew if he entered that house then it would all be different, his family wouldn't be there with him. He'd be alone once more. He kept his eyes closed tightly and listened even more as he heard his family leaving him in the tree and make it back to the house. He heard his dad and mother both call out to him once more before heading inside the house.

Derek let out another sigh and opened his eyes. He looked down at the ground and smirked as he could still see the others foot prints on the muddy ground. Those hadn't vanished, so maybe his family would still be at the house if he headed back there now.

He jumped down from the tree quickly, landing on his feet with a loud thud. He looked around the woods and listened the best he could, but failing to hear or see anyone around.

He shook his head slowly before he looked down at the ground. A frown spread across his features as he noticed the foot prints were gone. Why weren't there any foot prints in the mud anymore? How could that even be possible? How could foot prints just disappear like that when he had just seen them?

"No." He whimpered out and quickly pushed his feet to run towards his house. They had to be inside, his family still had to be here. He couldn't lose them now. He didn't have enough time with them. "Please be there, please be there.. I need you to still be there, please?" He begged as he got closer to his house.

The house looked like it did that Christmas, Which stopped him in his tracks. "They are all still here." He breathed out, as he could see the shadows dancing across the window. His smiled once again spread across his lips.

That was until he took a hesitant step towards the house, which caused some of the paint to start flaking. And another step closer, the flowers all started to wilt. A whimper of agony tore through his chest and forced it's way out of his mouth. As long as he didn't move any closer the house and everyone in side seemed to stay there.

"Mom! Dad!" He howled out as he fell to his knees. With hearing their son, both of Derek's parents made their way to the front porch.

"Derek, get in side. It's getting too cold to be out there and it's now too dark." His mother spoke with a soft smile as she looked at her son.

"Come along Derek, no one has time for these games." His father added.

"I can't come any closer. You'll all go away. Just look at the house!" Derek pleased with his parents. Who both looked at the house and shook their heads before returning back inside with the rest of the Hale family.

"Come back outside! We can go for another run! Just please come back outside!" He wailed out as he closed his eyes tightly. "Don't take them from me again. I can't live through all of this again, I won't make it out alive." He breathed out to who ever would listen to him.

He kept his eyes closed, closing them even tighter, if that were possible. Afraid if he opened his eyes, the wonderful sounds of all those heartbeats, the seasonal music and the laughter he hadn't heard in so very long, would be gone. He was going to listen to it for as long as who was controlling this hell would allow him too.

“Please, just let me keep them here?” He begged once more as he heard a few of the heartbeats starting to fade away. “Don't do this to me, Haven't I been through enough!” He howled out as the last few heartbeats in the house were gone. The music and wonderful smells of home along with them.

When no one and nothing answered his pleads, the broken werewolf opened his eyes, to see now that the house was completely gone. Nothing was left of it. Just dirt and a few splotches of grass here and there. 

The sun still had yet to rise. He was beginning to think that he'd never get to see the sun or feel the warmth of it against his skin.

Where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst person in the world. I know and for that I am truly sorry. This is complete crap and I know that it took me forever to post this.   
> After I posted the first part of this, my life pretty much turned upside down, so I didn't have the time or the will to write this. I've had most of this done for a while now, but every time I went back and read it over, I hated it. I still do, BUT, I feel bad for making people wait on me. And I have decided since I made people wait, I'll make you wait again and add a third part to this. It was only supposed to be a two part thing, but for some reason, I couldn't rush the ended. I don't know about you, but I don't like rushed endings. I've probably written a few myself, but I can't do that to this story. It's pretty much my baby and I don't want people to hate it. You'll most likely hate it anyways, and for that I am again sorry.   
> No one else has read this for me so there are mistakes. I'd apologize again, but I don't want to annoy you with them.   
> ANYWAYS! I hope you liked it and I am hoping to have the last part of this story out soon.


End file.
